Key Genius
by Lady Illusia
Summary: She's a firecracker with so many secrets you could fit them all in a small house. A gift from someone special causes this stranger to be the target of the Sark, Vandals and Red Sentients. Brief Vert/OC; Sherman/OC  Bad summary


**A/N: I'm just trying this out. I really do want to do this story, but I would like some feedback on it. I know it doesn't give much to the story right now and that's because it's the prologue, but like I said, feedback would help a lot.**

Handler's Corners, there wasn't much to do but race cars and sit around doing nothing. It was a one horse town with no horse; with a population probably less than one thousand. A dust bowl in the middle of the desert where no one ever came and nothing ever happened. A place where everyone knew everyone and you had to make your own fun to keep from going crazy! Maybe that was why Vert Wheeler was in trouble with the sheriff more often than most of those that lived in this poe dunk town. Although Vert had done his fair share of messing around, he was no criminal like the sheriff thought he was. The blonde was a good, upstanding citizen with the best job in the world. He, and his friends, got to constantly save the world! Now that was fun. Sure it got dangerous, but someone had to do it. If they didn't who would? Sage? No offense to her but she could barely take care of herself. If it hadn't been for Vert, she wouldn't even be around anymore.

The Battle Force 5 team was sitting at the local diner, like they always did, in the same circle they always did and relaxing while enjoying each other's company away from saving the world. All of them relaxed and laughing at each other. They listened to Zeke and his crazy alien theories and Grace telling him to be quiet. All in all it started out like any other day for them. Probably the only think different was that Sage had yet to call them about a Battle Key; which was unusual. Of course, none of them could complain, the quiet was refreshing. No Zemerik and the Sark, Kalus and the Vandals, and most important of all, no Krytus and the other red sentients.

A hood rested a top the crown of a head as a tiny body walked through the intense, dry heat of the desert. A pair of sunglasses protected their eyes from being blinded by the sun while headphones blasted music into their ears. The unzipped baby blue hoodie swayed around a slim, tight, and tiny mid-section that was exposed because of the black belly t-shirt that sat tightly against the body's chest. A duffle bag was slung over a shoulder and bounced against their hip where a pair of baggy jean pants were held by a belt. For a moment, the body stopped and looked around; off in the distance a dust storm was blowing in closer. Well, it could have been a storm or maybe it was just sand being blown by the wind. The long figure turned away from the dust thinking nothing of it and continued on their way into the dirt town, Handler's Corners. There was no way out of a dust storm so the covered figure just kept walking. They weren't that worried, they'd get out of it eventually if it was a storm. In fact, eventually was right now; in the distance the eyes behind the sunglasses could see a small diner coming into view. The diner itself was to far away for it to be viewed properly, just the basic outline of the building.

"Hey Grace, could we get another round of soda?" Vert Wheeler asked the only waitress working at the diner.

The dark haired beauty turned from cleaning the counter and looked at the group with her hazel eyes, "Of course Vert!" She gave a sweet smile that made the blonde leader melt inside.

As she left behind the counter to get the six friends more drinks, the bell of the door chimed. Grace was walking back with the tray of drinks when she looked over, along with the Battle Force 5 group, to see a female silhouette traverse in, dusting themselves off and sand piling up on the ground around their feet. Now Grace would have to clean the already, once, clean floors. The girl exhaled a breath and pulled the hood off her head; gorgeous reddish hair being exposed as she shook sand from it. She took a seat at the counter and placed her oversized headphones beside her, taking her sunglasses off as well. Running her hands along her pants, she still felt sand on her clothes. Away from the counter she turned; the boys at their table looked over at the stranger and were taken by her sweet beauty. Long reddish blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Big, bright turquoise eyes complimented her red hair, sweet features and slightly pale skin. Her stomach was so tight that as she leaned over to finish dusting off her pants, she had no extra skin; everything was perfectly flat and toned. The tight black shirt she wore showed off the perfect chest for this girl's petite frame, in fact she was so small that her bust looked bigger than it might on someone like Grace. Overall she had a very girl next door kind of look; even in her tomboyish clothes.

Grace walked up to the counter, order pad in hand, "What can I get you?" grace was so polite you'd never be able to tell is she was mad, which might have been why Vert, Zoom and Stanford all had a crush on her.

The stranger looked up from the menu in front of her, "Hmmm…I think I'll start with a lemonade."

"Lemonade coming right up. Just let me know if you want anything else," she replied writing down the order on her pad and walking away.

The stranger smiled, "Will do!"

For a while she sat, minding her own business, looking over the menu for something to eat and ignoring the other people that sat in the small, homely little diner. While trying to find something to eat however, the sheriff walked up to her and forced her menu back onto the counter. Blinking, she let her gaze travel up his arm and to his mirror sunglasses that only had her reflection in them. She knew he was trying to be scary, but he really wasn't.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my town?" he asked getting right in her face.

She stared into his sunglasses, "Uh…just passing through?" she answered with an upward inflection, not understanding why he was already accusing her of doing something wrong.

"I'm watching you…" he replied darkly as he began to walk out of the diner.

"Don't worry…." a chuckle erupted from behind her, "He's like that with everyone."

Blue eyes shifted and looked at where the voice had come from. Behind her, she saw a group of five boys and one girl sitting in a booth in the corner. Shifting her eyes more she saw a tall blonde boy with blue eyes and an outstanding physique. He smiled at her which told her that he was the one who had spoken to her.

"He's such a nice guy though…" she replied with a half smirk, "Where does he get his people skills?"

"I'm not sure, I think he walks out into the middle of the desert and sits in the sun for a suntan and gets upset when he doesn't get it," Vert replied with another chuckle. "I'm Vert Wheeler by the way."

She watched as he got up and walked over to her, extending his hand, "Caden," she said shaking his extended hand.

Turning from her, he pointed towards his group of friends, "That's Spinner, Sherman, Agura, Stanford and Zoom."

They all said 'hello' to her and she said it in return. Caden was turning back around to her lemonade when she heard Vert tell his friends they had to go. He got a call from someone before they left but she didn't know from whom. From the stool she was sitting in, she watched all six of them rush out to the five cars parked outside the diner and rive off. Finishing her lemonade, she slurped down the last drops and got up from her seat. Grace looked in her direction and took notice of the strange belt buckle that was keeping the girl's baggy pants up.

"Thanks for the lemonade," Caden called over her shoulder as she set money on the counter and left, well after the group did.

Out in the desert, the red head walked through the heat with her sunglasses and headphones on. Jamming to her music that assaulted her eardrums, she danced on the sand with her eyes closed. She never saw the tornado coming. It snuck up behind her and sucked her right in! she didn't know what was happening until she was lifted off the ground and flung into the air. The hood to her hoodie flew off her head, allowing her messy ponytail to blow around so violently that the hair tie in her hair was pulled out and now her long hair blew around her face untamed. Her open hoodie whipped around her exposed stomach, whipping her skin with the metal zipper. From the force welts began forming and the duffle bag she carried was ripped from her shoulder.


End file.
